


Eremin Week Day Two: Jealousy

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin Week Day Two: Jealousy<br/>Armin was always jealous of Eren and Mikasa's relationship. Unknown to him, however, he's not the only one jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Two: Jealousy

Armin didn't like the feeling he felt burning inside him. He sat with Jean as he looked towards Eren and Mikasa, the two having a great conversation. Armin didn't know why he felt so.. so jealous but he couldn't stop the feeling. He gripped his bread between his fingers so tightly that it started to break apart. Despite himself, he didn't even notice which was a big thing for Armin since his mind worked quicker than most.

"Woah, Armin. I don't think your bread deserves to be crushed." Jean teased. Armin looked down to noticed his bread was completely smashed.

"Sorry.." Armin mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Jean asked with concern. Armin and Jean became close friends during the training and even more so in the Survey Corp. Considering Armin felt left out from Mikasa and Eren, he would hang around Jean to keep him from being lonely. He wasn't even sure if Eren noticed.

"W-Well I'm a little jealous of Eren and Mikasa... They don't even notice me anymore!" Armin slumped in his seat as he munched on what was left of his bread. Jean nodded to himself, thinking of Armin's problem. Jean knew the blonde was sensitive when it came to these kind of things. He knew he wasn't like Eren who responded with actions rather than words. And the fact that the brunette was glaring at him from across the room made him realize Eren was jealous just like the little shota.

"I think they do." Jean responded, not taking his eyes of Eren who kept the hard cold look.

"What makes you think that?" Armin asked. Jean smirked to himself, knowing the perfect plan to piss of Eren and get Armin to realize Eren is in love with him. The oblivious blonde wouldn't know what hit him.

"I don't know but I didn't realize how cute you were before. Your big blue eyes and sunshine hair... Man, you're adorable." Jean smirked to himself when Armin's cheeks started to heat up. He could hear a chair violently squeak across the ground and without even looking, he knew who it was. But then there was Mikasa. Mikasa could easily calm down Eren usually but not this time. Mikasa gripped Eren's arm before he could march over to the table where Armin and Jean sat. Jean took advantage of that. "And might I say, you're so smart and sweet. You could get anybody you want. Makes me just want to _ravish_ you."

"J-Jean..." Armin muttered, blush going up tenfold. Jean leaned across the table and took the blonde's hands in his own.

"I want you to marry me, Armin. We can see the ocean together. You and me, what do you say? Once we defeat the Titans, we can live _our_ dream." Jean knew he was getting to Eren badly. He glanced over to see Mikasa struggling to maintain the Titan Shifter. "We can make out under the sun that shines along the beach and we can even get a little hot and heavy if you know what I mean."

"J-Jean!" Armin was completely embarrassed. A lot of people stopped what they were doing just to see the event unfold. Right when Jean started leaning forward to _'kiss'_ Armin, he was roughly pulled back by his hair and thrown to the ground. Jean hissed and Armin gasped.

"Jean you fucker!" Eren sneered, kicking Jean in the gut from where he laid on the ground. Despite the pain Jean felt, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that his plan worked. Eren was jealous and he couldn't help but feel proud he was the one that made the turquoise eyed boy snap.

"E-Eren! Calm down!" Armin tried but when he was close enough, Eren jumped him. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Eren held Armin protectively to his chest and snarled at the amber head who tried to sit up.

"I love Armin and I'd be damned if I let you get to him first!" Eren growled.

"E-Eren?!" Armin's eyes widened a tad before they enlarged greatly when Eren pressed his lips to the blonde's cheek to prove a point.

"Eren, you need to relax." Mikasa approached them with her emotionless stare but even so, she knew what was happening just by the way she observed the scene.

"No I don't Mikasa! Armin and I share that dream! We have since we were children!" Eren screeched.

"E-Eren.. I-I lo-love you too." Armin whispered to him, trying to get the brunette's mind off of Jean and on to him. Eren looked down with less fire in his eyes but more relief.

"Good." Was all Eren said before the two both leaned into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly catching up! Woot! Hopefully I can. Just gotta do Day 3 and Day 4 now. I can do this! I'm trying to blitz through each story. I haven't wrote this fast in a long time. Hahaha. xD


End file.
